


On Suicidal Neighbours

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she’s lucky, Marisa’s village would be out for her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Suicidal Neighbours

”Are you an idiot?! You’re an idiot, right?! Tell me you’re an idiot!” Alice screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Marisa. 

“I’m an idiot,” Marisa deadpanned, not looking the slightest bit remorseful.

“You’re supposed to deny it!” 

“Okay, I’m not an idiot.”

“You are! Goddammit, Marisa!” 

“But you said–” 

“Just… Shut up.” Alice felt a headache coming on as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Stupid Marisa and her stupid adventures. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

It was bad enough she even  _thought_  of stealing something from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, this– this _lunatic_  had to pick a fight with Flandre.  _Flandre._ Is there a even a limit to her idiocy?!

“To be fair, Flandre was just happy to see me. She just wanted to play… er, spar.”

“It didn’t mean you had to  _comply_. You know how powerful she is! You could have died!”

“But I’m not dead, isn’t that what’s important?”

_Must. Not. Choke. Neighbour._

Dropping herself on her armchair, Alice let out a long suffering sigh. She’d need to stock up on painkillers later.

“Sometimes I think you’re suicidal.”

“Sometimes I think you’re right.”

Alice won’t even bother to retort that one.

Marisa was surely going die on her one day and then she’s going to get the short end of the stick and then she was going to explain to Rinnosuke and then Rinnosuke would tell Marisa’s dad and then maybe, if she’s lucky, Marisa’s village would be out for her blood.

Or throw her a party for getting Marisa out of their hairs. She wasn’t quite sure when it comes to her.

“Just admit that you’ll be lonely if I kicked the bucket ze~” Marisa teasingly drawled, her hands (what she probably thought was being discreet) reaching for an artefact on one of Alice’s shelves.

“Oi. Hands off. And no, I would not be lonely; I just don’t want to be the one that has to prepare your death bed.”

“Zing! That’s cold, Alice.”

“Better get used to it if you’re going to get yourself nearly killed every time you step out of that cesspool of a house.”


End file.
